gtafandomcom-20200222-history
B-11 Strikeforce
|related = P-996 LAZER V-65 Molotok |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} Projectile }} Projectile Weapon }} |modelname = strikeforce |handlingname = STRIKEFORCE |textlabelname = STRIKEFORCE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Marine_02 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = strikeforce |exhaustacceleration = strikeforce |idle = strikeforce |deceleration = strikeforce |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The B-11 Strikeforce is a military attack plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on August 7th, 2018, during the Dixon Residency Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The B-11 Strikeforce is based on the , with the tail design of the , the aircraft prototype which was proposed as part of the design competition with Fairchild Republic's prototype A-10. Like its real-world counterpart, the Strikeforce possesses a large Gatling-type autocannon resembling the mounted on its undercarriage, although it is centred rather than offset to the left as with the A-10. The plane features a front landing gear offset to the right and a unique warning on the gun mounting. The aircraft has secondary-colored wing tips, drop tanks and turbine spinners. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The B-11 Strikeforce handles similarly to other jets with an acceleration similar to the Hydra but with a lower max airspeed. Below 900 feet the B-11 only travels at about 120 knots, while above 900 feet it can reach about 160 knots. Despite its slow airspeed the jet has a very good maneuverability, with a very tight turning circle. It can turn tighter than the Pyro, making it a strong contender in a close dogfight. The aircraft also has very strong air brakes making it easy to quickly slow down while still maintaining maneuverability. Similar to the V-65 Molotok, the B-11's pilot can also hold the air brake for longer than normal, preventing the engines from shutting down as quickly. The aircraft also takes a slightly longer time for the engines to fully spin up and become operational when first starting the aircraft. On ground, the B-11 Strikeforce has greater stability than most jets, as sharp turns does not seem to tip the aircraft as easily as aircraft with similar undercarriage setup. ;Armor The B-11 Strikeforce is one of the most durable airplanes. It can withstand up to five homing missiles or standard explosions before being destroyed with the sixth. It can also survive a direct hit from the RPG. However, the B-11's control surfaces are not resistant and will be broken off if caught in the splash damage of any explosion, likely making the aircraft uncontrollable. Against the Heavy Sniper Mk II with explosive rounds, the B-11 can withstand only four hits, exploding on the fifth. This gives the pilot the ability time to eject or dive out of the sniper's line of sight. Just like other sources of explosive damage, the explosive rounds can knock off the control surfaces from the aircraft. Against standard bullet damage, the B-11 is extremely resilient. With full armor upgrades it will take about 72 rounds from the Heavy Sniper to completely destroy the aircraft. In addition to the high bullet damage resistance, if the aircraft is only damaged from one side, the aircraft will never explode. At least one bullet must hit the other side of the aircraft. Despite this, when heavily damaged like this the aircraft's engines will likely be smoking heavily, putting a time limit on the aircraft's lifespan. The aircraft flies just fast enough to out-turn most homing missiles but will struggle to fly faster than missiles fired by the Chernobog or the Oppressor Mk II. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *'Explosive Cannon': Its first weapon is a gatling gun with explosive rounds, carried under its nose. Similar to the cannons on the Rogue, the B-11 also shares the significantly slower fire rate compared to the cannons on the P-996 LAZER and the Hydra, while also sharing the increased firing range of almost 675 feet. While it still offers decent firepower against aerial and vehicle targets, it struggles to deal damage to players on foot, as it has significantly reduced damage to "soft" targets and a much smaller explosive blast radius. Even a direct hit from this weapon will not kill a full health player. With the slower firing rate, the cannon can be more difficult to hit agile or smaller targets. *'Homing Missiles': Its second weapon are six homing missiles mounted on the wings. They can fire continuously, similar to the Savage, Akula or FH-1 Hunter without a reload time. These missiles have tracking similar to the Homing Launcher, making the B-11 the only airplane with missiles with better tracking. These missiles can only be set to lock on mode and cannot be switched to homing off. The B-11 is also the first aircraft with limited missiles, only 30 missiles can be fired before the aircraft must resupply at the player's hangar. *'Barrage Rocket Pods': Its third weapon are two barrage missile pods, able to fire up to seven unguided rockets independently or in a quick succession, however the rockets must "reload" after firing a full volley or seven rockets without switching weapons causing a short cooldown for about four seconds. The rockets fired have a similar range to the RPG but fly slightly faster than standard homing missiles. Overall, they are identical to those seen on the FH-1 Hunter. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' When purchased, the B-11 Strikeforce comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Strikeforce-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Official advertisement poster for the B-11 Strikeforce. Warstock-GTAO-B11Strikeforce.png|The B-11 Strikeforce on Warstock Cache & Carry. Strikeforce-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The B-11 Strikeforce on Rockstar Games Social Club. Strikeforce-GTAO-Detail.png|Close-up of the front. Videos Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,800,000, provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Medium vehicle. Trivia General *As a result of the sequential shift of the lettering and numbering in the Strikeforce's designation, the B-11 has an incorrect classification for the role it is in; In the used by the USAF, the prefix 'B-' is used to refer to bombers, not attack aircraft, which use the prefix 'A-'. **In addition, it is depicted with an internal bomb bay, which the real-life A-10 does not have. *The aircraft has a "BRRT" marking on its tail, a reference to the famous firing sound given off by the GAU-8 Avenger, the autocannon model used by the A-10. **As a further reference to the GAU-8, the B-11's autocannon features a unique firing sound based on that of the GAU-8, except it is much higher pitched. This plays alongside the default firing sound used on most air vehicles, and plays at a slight delay. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Medium Aircraft